Bakasura (Earth-27750)
In the village of Ekachakra, rumours about a hungry, hideous demon, living in the forest near the village, spreaded like wildfire. The demon is described to be a pure beast, coming up to Earth from the underworld, with an appearance so terrifying, even the toughest men can faint after seeing him. Bakasura is the name of the demon. And for a long time, he has terrorized the village indirectly by eating anyone who comes across his territory. Only provisions and food, sent by the ruler of the city can keep the demon in tame. The demon can't speak, but the king knows that only food is capable of satisfying him. His reign of terror continued, until a legendary hero arrived and killed him... or so as he thought. The demon survived the assault from the hero, due to his biology. Little did anyone know that Bakasura himself isn't actually a true demon, but instead, a result of an experimentation by the space-faring alien race, the Kree, which came to India long before the dawn of the modern age. They discovered their realm of hell called Naraka, and experimented upon the demonic inhabitants of the realm. One of these experimentations would later result in Bakasura. Intending to make him a weapon, Bakasura is genetically modified to be a perfect fighting force, with Kree blood and genes flowing through his body. However, "Bakasura" went wild and uncontrollable, and killed his Kree captors, later fleeing down the location that'll later become his place of "death". In truth, his "death" was easily repelled due to his ever-adapting biology, which brings him back to reality itself months later, at the same time the hero that defeated him die. However Bakasura would later be matched with the mythological hero group, the Heroes of the Old, which defeated him and discovered that he's "a feral baby with no understandings about the world". Bakasura is then trained by the leader of the group, the mighty Hercules of Greece himself, and became one of the Heroes' mainstay members. Biography The Origins of the Great Devourer The creature known as "Bakasura" wasn't actually a true demon from the Hell in India, Naraka, but a hideous hybrid between one of the demonic inhabitants of the said realm, and a Kree. A long time ago, during the time when India was still ruled by separate kings, and deities roamed the skies above the lands, the alien race from the stars beyond Earth came. It was their first place that they visited during their "trip" to Earth. The Kree came to Earth in order to examine the inhabitants of the planet, juding whether they're worthy to be used and possibly, turned into their weapons of war. That time, the Kree race was at war with the Kryptonians, who are extremely powerful, and they needed strong weapons capable of standing against at least one Kryptonian under the yellow sun. One of these weapons would later be "Bakasura", but none of them are successful later on. But one of the experiments of the Kree would later give birth to the race now famously called the Inhumans, and lasted until now. A Kree space-ship would later appear above the skies of India, specifically, above the village of Ekachakra, which would later be terrorized by Bakasura himself. However, it would later disappear out of sight before the villagers can see the ship. The ship in fact, quickly propelled itself at light speed into the "Gates of Naraka". While in other cultures, there are depictions of hell, all of them are different. India's hell is no exception. The Kree found out that not only humans and animals existed in the primitive world, but also infernal creatures from "the world beneath the planet". Fortunately, the Kree aliens are common with such things (metaphorically speaking here, the Kree themselves are a race of blue aliens, so why should they be afraid of demons?). The first time they arrived at the gates, they saw several demons guarding the place. But the demons would later be scared by the space-ship, and goes back to Naraka themselves in order to tell the demon king, Ravana, about the "gods". They thought that the Kree space-ship was an instrument of destruction brought by the gods (India, or technically, the Hindu religion, which is the main religion for India, do has gods, like other cultures in this universe). But before they can re-enter the gate, which looks like a living mouth, the Kree ship's tractor beam captures the five guard demons, and in the future, one of these demons would be part of Bakasura. Creation A few days later, the experiments of the Kree began. Not only that it involved the five demons previously captured, but also, involving other humans, which in the end will become the first 'Inhumans'. Particularly, one of the Kree's experiments, known later on as "Project: Doomsday", is the top priority of the Kree research team there, as it is objected to create a living weapon capable of not just fighting one Kryptonian, but possibly, annihilating them all. The experimentation took several years, while the humans in the continent began to advance and rumours of a "new Vimana " spreaded,. After several years, "Doomsday" was finally finished. With Kree blood and genes as several parts of the creature's biology and body, the result was a hideous creature, that was said to be able to scare Kryptonians away at first sight. The Kree attempted to activate "Doomsday", and tried to control him for the first time. The result was horrifying. Instead of responding to commands, due to "Doomsday's" seemingly childish mind, he rampaged, and resulted in the ship's destruction. That time, the ship's already back in the woods of Ekachakra, and due to his rampage, the ship crashed in a site now (in this universe) known as the "Great Ruin of Ekachakra". Leaving no Kree alive, Bakasura then exited the ship, and resided in the forest, trying to adapt with the environment with his feral instincts, and a rule of "the strongest survives", although he's only a semi-sentient being. First Demise As "Doomsday" resides in the forest, he goes on to consume many creatures, and goes on a "quest" to find out "where he is in the food chain". For years, he did the same thing all over again. Eating, devouring, and crushing animals with his jaws. He also evolved over the years, to the point that his appearance is extremely hideous (which is his "popular" appearance later on) and he grew two claws out of his forehands. And later on, he found another unique taste, the taste of humans. One day, a villager from Ekachakra goes to the forest to gather some wood. And the human would be the first to fell into the beast's list of victims. A few days later, more villagers came to the forest, and finally, they all know the existence of this abomination. They attempted to drive him away, but nothing works, and a quarter of the hunting party perished, only to discover that the only way to "tame" this creature is by offering him food (the only thing "Doomsday" understands is that the humans will give him more food, including themselves). And as such, an agreement between the villagers happened. To keep him "tame", the villagers would bring carts of food and provisions to the abomination's place. Although there was an unwanted side effect; the abomination also ate the human bringing the cart. "Doomsday" was then called by the villagers his iconic name until now, Bakasura, and was referred as a demon (Rakshasa) by the villagers, even though they don't know what he truly was, as everything hideous, ugly, as well as taller than 6 or 7 feet tall would be considered a demon (though they can distinguish humans with that appearance). Bakasura would later meet his match in the form of a wandering warrior, as well as a hero of the ancient world. This hero, was Belus, the Son of Poseidon, the Greek God of the Sea, and a ruler of Egypt. That time, Belus was in India in his quest to prove his worthiness to be accepted as one of Poseidon's children. Belus arrived in Ekachakra in order to make a brief stop to re-invigorate himself in his journey to the nearby town of Rampurhat. In the town of Rampurhat, he's about to get an assignment, as well, part of his quest. In Ekachakra, Belus' request is accepted, and he stayed there for 3 days. However, Belus didn't expect that there's "another labor in his quest" when he's there. The village elder asked Belus to slay the terrifying Bakasura, in the nearby forest. Belus accepted the task, and that, was when Bakasura found his first demise. The third and final day of Belus' stay in Ekachakra, he was sent to Bakasura's location to send the food cart. He did what he's tasked to, and found himself in the middle of the lush forest, with no signs of Bakasura. Unknowingly, Bakasura was actually watching Belus from the tree-tops far away. Belus, for 5 minutes, taunted Bakasura to come out and fight him, until Belus accidentally angered him and got ambushed by Bakasura. Bored, Belus then ate some food from the cart, and that prompted Bakasura to attack him. The fight was intense, and Belus ended up winning the fight using his wits and intelligence, as well as his demigod abilities. Belus ended up managing to stab Bakasura straight to "where his heart was supposed to be". He tried to decapitate him to prove his success, but Bakasura's neck was too tough for his blade. But still, returning to the village, Belus' success was applaused by the villagers, and he continued his quest, going to Rampurhat. Resurrection Although the abomination was slain by the demigod, Belus, he's not aware that Bakasura's more than a mere beast. Being designed by the Kree to be unstoppable and capable of standing up against god-like beings, Bakasura regenerated his intensive wounds, for 5 months. And in his regeneration, his stomache also grew an... extra set of teeth, effectively making it another mouth. And after the said time, Bakasura finally lets out a bloodcurling roar that echoes through the forest, and even to Ekachakra. Alerted, the villagers would later once again experience their worst fear of having Bakasura returning to the world. And in one night, the village of Ekachakra was then nothing but a mass graveyard of bones and dead flesh. Heroes of the Old Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *This Bakasura is based on his depiction in the video game, SMITE, and takes an inspiration from Doomsday. The reason to take an inspiration from Doomsday is that because if one looks at Bakasura's default appearance in SMITE, several aspects of this creature is similar to those of Doomsday's, especially the bony protrusions. However, unlike Doomsday, he doesn't get the ability to be unable to be killed by the same thing that killed him previously. But in turn, his "regeneration" is quicker. *As of Bakasura's nature, being a hybrid between a demon from Naraka and a Kree alien, Bakasura is the first alien (or on another, but less appropriate term, extraterrestrial) to join the Heroes of the Old. *Bakasura's roar is said to be like a "T. rex's roar mixed with the roars of bears, tigers, and centaurs" by Hercules. *Bakasura's "mouth stomache" is apparently the real cause why he's always hungry all the time, though it has not yet been explained why. Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Indians Category:Claw Retraction Category:Claws Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Antiheroes Category:Former Villains Category:Magic Resistance Category:Fangs Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:White Eyes Category:Blue Skin Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Healing Factor Category:Energy Absorption Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Fan Fiction by Draft227 Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Animal Traits